roblox_undertale_monster_maniafandomcom-20200215-history
Springtrap001 Invasion
Description The Springtrap001 invasion is an event that is currently ongoing. It contains some of the hardest bosses including Springtrap001 himself. The rewards are the Springtrap001 balloon and the Legendary 2015 Hat. There are 5 bosses in this event. Bosses Balloon boy shrine guardian 1 The first boss that is found in Snowdin, requires integrity. He is a balloon boy from the FNAF series (specifically FNAF 2) featuring no changes apart from the sign bearing the words “GET READY” in red text instead of “BALLOONS!” He plays the boss theme from FNAF world. His attacks are as follows: * Fires a balloon from somewhere random. * Creates a wall of balloons. Travels across the arena. * Surrounds the player with balloons. Launches them at the player after some delay. * Attacks get faster when his health bar gets depleted more and more. Balloon boy shrine guardian 2 The second boss found in Hotland. Another balloon boy that bears no significant changes from the first guardian apart from red bloodshot eyes along with the sign replacement. He plays a slowed down version of the boss theme from FNAF world. His attacks are as follows: * Fires a balloon from somewhere random. * Creates a wall of balloons. This wall is more random than structured due to the size of the arena. * Surrounds the player with balloons. Launches them at the player after delay. * Rises a large amount of balloons from below, a white line appears and an exclamation mark points out which side of the line will be attacked. This attack is easily dodged by standing directly in the middle of the line. Shadow shrine guardian The third and last guardian found in the core. He is a shadow balloon boy with glowing white teeth and eyes shown both in his battle model and teleport boss pad. This corruption is most likely from falling in the core, where his boss takes place. He plays the Chipper’s revenge boss theme. His attacks are as follows: * Passive: his HP bar glitches to show that he is corrupted. * Teleports around the arena. Can sometimes get stuck in the corner. * Fires a balloon from somewhere random. * Creates a wall of balloons. More random placement due to arena size. * Rises a large amount of balloons from below. * Creates a cross line formation that rises and does damage to those in the attack. Limits arena space for a few seconds. Superbosses Upon completing the guardians, the area space behind Chara opens up to reveal two more bosses. Dude appears in the same place as GET READY and The True One’s hideout but Springtrap001 (or rather Soultrap) appears at the end of a labyrinth opened up after defeating Dude. Dude Springtrap001...? now faces you himself with all of his attacks and power. This battle is the same as before so there is no point to read the attacks. If you want to, search up GET READY in the wiki search bar. He rewards Springtrap001 balloon. SOULTRAP Springtrap001 faces you truly, revealing that the previous boss was a lie. You face him at the end of his pizzeria labyrinth where he waits. He then faces you with seemingly low health while saying a few words, mentioning that you have came to defeat him while also calling you a poor fool for trying. Upon beating him, the TRUE final battle begins against his true form, SOULTRAP. He is a large monstrosity with a large mouth, four arms and a green shirt. This battle is 5 minutes long. * Passive: the arena shakes which makes it harder to dodge. Falling off, however, does not kill you, but teleports you onto the front. This can be a curse due to attack placement and the fact that it can launch players out of the arena. * Launches balloons from seemingly nowhere. * Fires a balloon arrow. Follows the player. * Surrounds the player with balloons. Launches them after a few seconds delay. * Creates a balloon wall. Random placement due to arena size. * Cross laser formation. * Rises a large amount of balloons from below. * Fires his BB blasters at you. * Drops a red star that fires mini stars in all directions. * Opens his mouth and charges before releasing a devastating beam at the nearest player. Once surviving long enough, Rancer makes an appearance and destroys him, causing him to fade out of reality swearing that he will come back. This rewards you with the Legendary 2015 hat, a purified version of his OBC hat. Trivia * This event was based off of an inside joke. * It features the return of Springtrap001. * This was released in accordance with Rancer Shrine V2. * Oddly, the Shadow guardian is labelled as ”Balloon Boy Shrine guardian 2” in his health bar. This is likely an oversight. Category:Events